happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyflakes Keep Falling on My Head
Sky Flakes Keep Falling on my Head was the 17th episode from the first season of Mork & Mindy, also the seventeenth overall series episode. Co-written by Dale McRaven and Bruce Johnson, the episode, which was directed by Howard Storm, first aired on ABC-TV on February 1, 1979. Storyline Exidor loans Mork & Mindy his decrepit cabin in the woods. Meanwhile, Exidor plans to become a rock star so he can obtain the title "Emperor of Earth". Synopsis Mork & Mindy, after arriving at Exidor's cabin, they quickly find themselves stranded in the freezing cold. Trivia *Mindy says that horror actor Vincent Price is a nice man who "makes souffles and sells art at Sears." Price co-authored the best-selling book " A Treasury of Great Recipes" and marketed artwork at Sears.So Good You'll Scream? A Cookbook From Horror Icon Vincent Price1962 Vincent Price Sales Training Video for Fine Art Collection *In one of his manic rants, Mork references the Watergate Scandal. Quotes *'Mork:' Just thought I'd come down here and hang loose for a while. You won't even know I'm here. (Mork sits on the floor and clutches Mindy's leg in terror) *'Mindy:' Mork, I know you're here. ---- *'Mork:' Please don't make me leave! I'll do anything! I'll shovel the dishes, I'll wash the snow! But don't make me go back upstairs to him! Ple-ease! *'Mindy:' Him? Him, who? Mork: Vincent Price! He's upstairs in the TV in the attic! *'Mindy:' Mork, why don't you turn him off? Mork: I did, and then it became real dark! --- *'Mindy:' Don't tell me you're afraid of a TV show. *'Mork:' Hey! Whaddya think, I just got off the egg yesterday? Vincent Price doesn't scare me. It was the ghosts! And the swamp! And that dude with his head cut off, carrying it in his hands! ---- *'Mindy:' Mork, that movie's on everybody's TV. *'Mork:' Oh, they're gonna need a lot more blankets then. ---- *'Mork': Mindy, why didn't you tell me about ghosts? *'Mindy:' Well, I didn't tell you about ghosts because there is no such thing as ghosts. Vincent Price is a nice man, he doesn't live in a swamp, he makes souffles and sells art at Sears. There's no such thing as ghosts. Do you believe me? *'Mork: '''Alright. I'm glad you got that off your chest. ---- *'Mork:' If there's anything else you'd like to chat about, I'm here any time you need me. *'Mindy:' Why don't we chat about you going upstairs while I finish my report? *'Mork:' Alright, if the subject's upsetting to you, we can always change it. How 'bout those basketball players? Those suckers sure are big, aren't they? ---- *'Mork:' I think she needs to get away for a couple days, rest. *'Fred:' Well, did you have any place in mind? *'Mork:' Yes, I'd like to take her to the dog star, Sirius. It's incredible to see a whole galaxy fetch! ---- *'Cora:' If I should go belly up tomorrow, you can put "''She saw it all" on my tombstone. *'Fred:' What are you talking about? *'Cora:' Well, I've met a man from outer-space, but that's nothing compared to that student out in back! This bozo looks so weird! He makes Mork look like a Republican! *'Mork:' Whoa, my kinda guy! Do you think I should observe him? *'Cora:' Somebody should keep him under observation! ---- *enters along with his imaginary friends Exidor: Step aside! Don't push! We can't all get through the door at the same time! *'Exidor:' The man exudes charm. I have a feeling in a previous life, he was a dust cover. ---- *'Exidor:' Mork, do you have any idea how old I am? Wrong! Next Wednesday afternoon, I'll be twelve years old. *'Mork:' Whoah, you're awfully mature for your age. *'Exidor:' Guilt without sex! That's the key! ---- *'Exidor:' I'm too old to stand on street corners preaching! I've got to settle down! Get a straight, conventional job. *'Mork:' What do you think you'd like to be? *'Exidor:' Emperor of the Earth! ---- *'Mork:' "Exidor the Emperor." Has a nice ring to it. You won't be taking anybody else's job. I know what I can do. I'll help you get elected! I'll be your campaign manager! I know what we'll do, first we'll get a tub to thump, some babies to kiss! Then we'll get another set of lips so you can talk out of both sides of your mouth! *'Exidor': Mork!! *'Mork:' Yes, yes, yes! You know, it'll work! Then we'll get you some hands to shake, some backs to slap, we'll get you some money to pass money under a table, a launder to clean it, a Korean park! Exidor: Mork! *'Mork:' I know, we'll build a public image for you! First of all, you'll have a debate, you'll lose it, you'll make a comeback! Then you'll rent a motel, you'll get Cuban burglars to break into it! Then you'll have some tapes - 18 minutes will be missing from the tapes! *'Exidor:' Mork! Wise up! You can't get elected emperor! ---- *'Exidor:' Do you have any idea who runs this world? Wrong, again! I'll tell you who runs this world... Joe Cocker! *'Mork:' No! *'Exidor:' Yes! Mick Jagger! *'Mork:' Him too? *'Exidor:' Bette Midler! *'Mork:' I'd serve under her! *'Exidor:' Yes, rock stars, Mork! Rock stars! And they don't have a leader! Until now! That's right, I am going to be THE rock star! That's why I'm taking lessons from Mrs. Hudson. I'm going out on tour, Mork! ---- *'Mork:' You have a summer home? *'Exidor:' I bought it four years ago, when I was a doctor. ---- *'Mork:' Your plan to become emperor sounds really good but it relies on one thing. You don't have any talent. *'Exidor:' Well, that's never stopped any rock group before. Besides, you've never seen me perform! Mork, you wait right here, I'll get my axe! ---- *'Mindy:' Well, I can't believe we finally made it! I thought you were supposed to be such a trailblazer! Mork: Well, I made it from Ork to Earth but there were no trees. *'Mork:' I wonder when we lost the trail. Mindy: I suspect it was right before we fell off the cliff. Mork: Well, I owe you an apology - next time you can land on me! ---- *'Mork:' I hope that beaver isn't hurt. *'Mindy:' What was a beaver doing out strolling in the middle of the night, anyway? Why wasn't he in his darn dam, guarding his sticks and his twigs? Do you know how yucky it is to step on a beaver's tail? *'Mork:' I didn't know those little suckers could scream! ---- *'Mork:' If it wasn't snowing, the stars would be awfully pretty. ---- *picks up a book *'Mork:' What's this? Confessions of a Schizophrenic by Exidor as Told to Exidor. ---- Cast & Crew Cast: *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Conrad Janis as Frederick McConnell *Robert Donner as Exidor *Ralph James as Orson Guest starring/Recurring cast *Robert Donner as Exidor References Category:Episodes Category:Mork & Mindy Season 1 Category:Mork & Mindy episodes